


Red

by DolceKarmaeda



Series: Color Coded (Stony) [1]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: I am not good at tagging stuff, Just Steve being gay af, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-19
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 06:17:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 640
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16341389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DolceKarmaeda/pseuds/DolceKarmaeda
Summary: Steve's favorite color is blue, but red started to grow on him for a while now.





	Red

Steve's favorite color is blue, but red started to grow on him for a while now. It started with a bouquet of roses delivered at his dorm room, a little red card attached to it claiming to be from a secret fan. It followed with chocolates and various other gifts, always wrapped on red paper, red laces, red everything. It settled with a jacket he knew pretty well over his shoulders the day he fell asleep on the archives, studying for that attrocious science exam they were going to have next morning. Those were different incidents, no connection with eachother but that color was present all the time. It was a sign, from what? He didn't know, but there was something deep in all that red that started to make his heart skip a beat.

Since then, sometimes he felt that there was a scent carried by the crimson colors. A scent of expensive perfume, a hint of smoke, the smell of rust or metal scraps, a weird mix that, as unreal as it is, could calm some of his thoughts changing brutal ocean waves into deep blue lakes touched by the lights of twilight. Why would that be? He wondered that constantly, even if deep inside him he knew the answer all along. Even if the red jacket with yellow designs that he kept on his room carried the exact same scent described, just like its rightful owner.

Steve's favorite color is blue, but red has started to grow on him more and more. Mainly because he noticed how 'Tony' this color is. Fierce, stylish, passionate, intense, a synonym of his presence, a contrast to his own being. It was his fire running wild, the quickness of his moves, the sharpness of his designs and the brilliance behind all inventions. Even if it is kind of stupid he never thought he would end up associating him with that color, but now that he did he can't stop his mind.

At this point, Steve started to like red. A lot.

Red started to become his favorite color, in fact.

However, a couple of days ago, he remembered why he didn't like that color in the first place. You see: There's a shade of red that Steve doesn't like. In fact, the thought of _that much red_ terrifies him. It was dark puddles in the battleground, the eyes of a child that can't stop crying after a big loss, the life running out of wounded bodies he couldn't help even if he tried. It was the desperate look on the faces of all his loved ones when the crimson rivers start to flow on himself, on others, on people they care for. It was the tears shed during war, and the mantle that covered who used to be Iron-man, lying on the floor, just a couple of steps in front of him but never to be reached again.

It was the worst case scenario.

He woke up covered in sweat, his breathing heavy, his body shaking in fear of that reality. Abrupt, as a bullet being fired, he had to cover his face with his hands just to check if he was conscious, if he was crying, if that reality really happened or if it was all on his mind. His heart pounding, despair looming over him, not knowing if it was really a dream of a memory. Confused, afraid, he looked around for answers.

Then: a lazy move beside him, a hand going up brushing his cheek with a thumb. Brown eyes over his blues, a calming voice whispering _'Nightmares? Don't worry, I've got those too'_ as he sat down slowly... wearing his ridiculous red pajamas with small yellow ducks.

Steve's favorite color is blue.

But the one shade of red he loves can win over any preference he has.

**Author's Note:**

> Idk, had this idea while talking to my girlfriend. A gift for her.


End file.
